Class S Part 2!
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: PArt 2 of Class S! Tis now available for ur viewing rights! REVIEW Or else... Hm... what could da future hold?
1. A Few Years Into Da Future

**A Few Years Into The Future:**

"LEE!" Ailias.. an older Ailias, although she doesn't look any older, called to Lee who was in the bedroom. Ailias had a coat in hand and was wearing a simple black dress with simple black pumps and her hair was pulled up into a very elaborate bun.

"Yeah?" An older voice, Lee, called back.

"We're leaving!"

"Kay!" Kurama, wearing a very snazzy outfit, a black leather coat, a brown T-shirt, black slacks and brown leather boots, walked up to Ailias's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ready?" He asked Ailias.

"Yup." They exited the den. A much taller Lee stepped into the main room of the den, chips in hand. What's new? Well, Her eyes are more almond shaped, but the same old purple, and around her left eye, a dot formation thingy had appeared in black. It looks like,

.

.

Only curved around her eye. This is the marking for a shadow fox demon. Her parents have them on both of their eyes because they are fully grown. Lee is of course, half way there. She wears a tight black T-shirt, with tight black pants that are kinda elastic like, a lavender belt and lavender gauntlets. The ends of her hair is bleached and the very tips of her hair is dyed lavender. She is also styling the chip-crumb-look today as she is too lazy to get her butt up.

She dropped herself onto the couch. Knock, knock, knock.

"Hey Yusuke!" She said with crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked curiously. She pointed to a mirror conveniently place across from the entrance to the den. "Oh… OOH! CHIPS!" He pounced for them, but Lee quickly got up, leaving Yusuke to fall onto the floor. He whimpered as an attempt to make Lee give him some. She swallowed, then handed him the bag and walked away. A very delighted Yusuke grabbed the bag and began rummaging inside it to find there wasn't even a crumb left.

"HEY!"

"Hay is for llamas or dim wits such as your self!" She called from the bedroom. She came out of the bedroom with a game cube and some game controllers. She plugged them up to the big screen tv. Yes, they own a big screen tv, and yes, they have Comcast Digital Cable. They even own a phone! She threw a controller over to the idiot on the ground and they began to play. Wee. While Yusuke knew exactly what buttons to press, Lee pressed random buttons and used awesome moves she could never use again as she did not know what she pressed to do that. Because of her variety of moves, Lee was usually the victor.

At some fancy place with the love birds! I mean Ailias and Kurama!

"That. Was. Boring." Ailias commented with wide eyes, staring at nothing in particular. She sat with her back straight at some café table with her hands neatly placed in her lap. Kurama pulled out a chair and slumped over it, heaving a sigh. His eyes were closed.

"Yes… it was…" Ailias stared at him with a huge grin.

"You know what?" He opened one eye.

"You're hungry?"

"Damn you." Both eyes open, Kurama leaned forward, getting so close, he was just a thread away from kissing her.

"You could have lied you know." He leaned back a little.

"Damn you x2." A waitress came up to the two and stared at Ailias. Ailias's head snapped to her direction, glaring. "Can I help you?" She said heatedly.

"Uh… menu?" Ailias's eyes lit up. She grabbed the menu and nuzzled it. Kurama laughed.

"You are weird when you're hungry." Chuckle, chuckle. Ailias glared at him. She hit him on the head quickly with the menu. He stopped laughing.

Smiling, Ailias said, "I'll have the lobster." Kurama had a smile spread across his features.

"Me too…" He said, his eyes never leaving Ailias. "Would you like butter with that?" He asked Ailias.

"Would I want it any other way!"

Meanwhile with toddler man!

"I AM NOT A TODDLER!" He screamed at yours truly.

"THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!" I yelled at him. "We're recording!" He blushed.

"Right…" He hopped over to his desk and began searching as the camera man walks off set, then back in as the scene begins. Koenma gasps.

"Oh no…" He said in disbelief. "It can't be." He rang for an ogre. When one finally came, he yelled, "Get me the detectives!"

KJ and Niki signing off!

Well, how's part 2 so far? Huh? You like? You like the couple of Ailias and Kurama? You like Lee as a teen? HMM! ANSWER ME! WAAAH!… Kay, I'm done.


	2. Misson Almost Impossible

Behold, Part 2!

Part 2: Chapter 1:

"Get me the detectives!" Mr. Toddler man screamed at some poor, poor, ogres. They rushed around to round up the entire gang, which they did in a matter of hours. Amazing. It usually took a few days to even find Lee or Ailias. Imagine what they did to find Hiei… I don't think I will imagine it though…

"Koenma," An older Lee, (remember, she's a teen now) said, "Is this another dumb mission that you overreact about because you think we'll get drunk or something in the process?"

"No," He answered, annoyed.

"You think we'll blow something up?"

"NO! Lee, this is serious! Once again, someone's broken into the spirit vault!" Everyone heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Koenma…" Kurama started. "This is the third time this year."

"Yes, you need better security." Hiei told him.

"Besides my lack of security, this is a very important matter!" He said, hopping down from his really, really big chair and walking over to the detectives. They all had to bend down to see him, except Hiei, he merely looked down, and the two idiots who had fallen asleep. Lee stepped on their feet, waking them up, and receiving a scream of defeat. Lee smirked as she once again made them squeal. 10th time this week. They were getting rusty.

"We don't know who it is who has stolen all three spirit items—"

"And you want us to go get them back and arrest the person who stole them," All the detectives, yes, all the detectives said in unison. Even Kuwabara, the most idiotic of all idiots.

"Actually…" Koenma started. "I've hired a tracker to help you get these items back."

"Hired?" They all, once again, said in unison. They spend too much time together.

"Well… it was this or death."

"Another criminal?" Kuwabara said, annoyed. "We already have four on the team. Well… ones who have actually did something you could go to jail for."

"Which is why we're stuck here." Lee said heatedly. She glared very hard at Kuwabara. He shrank into the chair he was sitting in. She unsheathed her sword and leaned on the hilt of it.

"So who is this 'tracker' you speak of?" Ailias questioned.

"That would be me." A deep voice called from behind. Everyone turned to see a tall, slim figure leaning against the entrance to Koenma's office. Don't worry, I'm not going to pop in and say, OMG! THAT'S NOT , THAT'S HIS STUNT-DOUBLE! Even if it is, I don't know what the guy looks like. The boy looked human. Lee's ears flattened on her head. This was… odd. She recognized him. One of the missions… when she had to pretend to be human at Kurama's school. (Was not put in the actual chapter, so don't go looking for it. )

Flash back:

"This place sucks…" Lee

"Yeah it does…" Mystery Person

End flashback. Now if she could only remember what he looked like… Oh, a name would be good too… hmm…

Mystery boy straightened himself and walked over to the group.

"Koenma," He started, in a smooth, charming voice. "Is this really necessary? I think they could find these guys on their own."

"It's this or your head." Koenma said sharply.

"I choose my head. I like it attached to my neck. It looks good there. Are we off?" He clapped his hands. OH! YEAH! What he looks like. Kay. He's got a tan. He has dark, brown hair, loosely falling over his amber eyes. He wears a light purple vest, (Think like what Merik wears on Yu-Gi-OH, only longer. You can't see his abs.) with tight, black pants. His boots are shiny. And yeah, he's human. No demonic aura can be found on him. The gang looked at him awkwardly. (Hey, I spelled it right this time on the first try! Woot, woot!) "What?"

"A name?" Hiei asked as if the boy had forgotten to zip up his fly even though he had just been reminded of it 3 seconds ago. Did he? Well, I'm not looking there to find out.

"Oh," He hit him self in the head. "My bad. Name's Quinn." He did a sweat droplet. "And, uh…." He pressed his two pointer fingers together. "Your names, if you will?"

"Kurama." He held out his hand for Quinn to shake. He shook it.

"Yusuke Urameshi in the flesh," He said playfully.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." He also shook Quinn's hand, but he laughed while doing this. Quinn seemed kinda creeped out.

"Ailias. Just Ailias." Ailias just stayed there, hands on her hips. "I'd shake your hand, but the dim wit over there just touched you. I'd rather not be contaminated." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," Kurama reassured him. "She likes to kid."

"I'm Lee. I believe we have met before."

"I think we have," Quinn agreed. "At school I think, but you were only there for one day."

"Got expelled the first day." Technically, she did. Before Ailias was kicked out of office, she made up some stupid reason to get Lee expelled so she wouldn't have to keep going. Quinn just kinda stared at her. He shook his head as his eye met with Hiei's.

"And you?"

"Hn. Hiei." His eyes fell to the ground.

"OK… friendly crowd… this outta be fun. Lets split then?"

"Hold. It." Ailias said in a deep voice. Quinn shivered. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What'd you do?" He tensed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Can't be as bad as what Lee and I did."

"Of course it wasn't Ailias." Koenma answered. "For you two… if you were A class demons, you would have been killed immediately, but S class… upper S class… well, we couldn't give you death because you were too powerful to kill by our tactics. Too powerful to even catch."

"Then how'd you get here?" Quinn questioned. Ailias looked at him.

"First tell us what _you_ did." Lee told him.

"I hack into things."

"Try an army station where a nuclear bomb was kept. Was going to blow up China." Koenma corrected for him.

"Well!" Ailias said, letting go of the boy.

"You probably would have only blown up _half_ of China if we hadn't of gone on a murder spree there."

"You went on a murder spree?" Quinn asked curiously. He was very much interested.

"Yeah!" Ailias bragged. "Destroyed over half of the Earth's population!"

"She's not kidding," Koenma added.

"Then I guess I'd better stay on your good side." Quinn joked.

"That'd be wise." Lee said coldly. (In case you're wondering what's going on, Lee has spent years around these guys. The years that decided who you were. She can be very cold, like Hiei, very intellect, like Kurama, very good at video games, like Yusuke, and can be overconfident, like Kuwabara. Of course, she's cocky, sarcastic, sassy, fiery, and strong like Ailias.) She walked past him and out the door. "Well, are we going then?" She said while smiling. "I'm bored." She disappeared.

"Should we be going?" Quinn asked. Ailias nodded. She followed her charge.

"Well, cmon!" Kuwabara nudged him.

"OK Kazuma." Yusuke laughed.

"HA! KAZUMA!" And with that, they all left.

KJ and Niki signing off! Well, what'd you think of Quinn? HUH? TELL ME! Review. Please. Please review. Yeah, that'll work.


	3. That's One BIG Crater

... I have a ring on my thumb...

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Too much walking…" Lee complained, collapsing on the dirt. They were now in some weird forest thing. Lots of greenery. Quinn took a seat on a near by rock.

"Oh yeah…" He sighed. Yusuke walked up beside him.

"Hey Quinn, you sure we're going the right way?" Quinn nodded, exasperated.

"Yeah," He barely made out. He tried to catch his breath. "There's definitely more demonic aura this way." All demons and Kuwabara stared at him. He sensed demonic aura? He had a sixth sense? Wait a minute, if the demons couldn't sense the aura, how could he?

"How did _you_ know there is demonic aura?" Kuwabara asked, up in Quinn's grill. He backed up a little.

"Oh, I have an extremely sensitive sixth sense Kazuma," He replied. Ailias raised an eyebrow. Lee sat up and laughed a little.

"I knew there was something about you," she chuckled. "I knew it." She stood up and stretched. "well, how's about we make camp?" She yawned. "I'm pooped." She walked away then returned a few moments later, sticks in hand. Quickly, and quite accurately, she built a tent, a fire, and some pretty decent chairs.

"Well, cmon!" She called top the group. "Dinner ain't gonna cook itself!" Everyone else glanced at eachother, then looked back towards Lee who was heading into the tent for a nap.

"Where'd she get that cloth?" Yusuke eventually asked. Everyone shrugged.

"So who's hungry?" Hiei asked plainly. The gang began to murmur amongst themselves. Eventually, they all migrated around the campfire and heated up some fish they had caught before they sat down. Kuwabara bit into his after three or four seconds of heating it up, and threw up ten nanoseconds later. Idiot.

After Kuwabara Spewed Chunks:

"Well," A satisfied Kurama began. "That was filling."

"Yeah!" Yusuke chimed in. "Dinner _and_ entertainment!" He pointed at Kuwabara and laughed. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Everyone else who was among the living joined in. Lee and Hiei were sound asleep. Hiei only because Yusuke put some crushed up sleeping pills on his fish. After three bites, he was OUT! (Reference to a talent show performance at MCMS this year. Yours truly, Kitty and Niki, all of whom have been mentioned, unless you didn't read the BONUS Chapter. Kitty was introduced then… and the Christmas chapter… yup, that one too. Or was it just her character? Anywho… If you wish to learn about our performance… ASK! .)

The Next Day:

"Lee," Ailias whispered as they walked through the dense forest to continue their search for the… uh… hold on, I gotta check my sources… RIGHT! The search for the three spirit items! Dur, how could I forget _that_? _I_ wrote it! Damn assed forgetful me! Excuse me while I beat myself up to a point where I'll wake up in the morning and scream because I think there is something behind me! Now I will rant and shout curses at my self. This will take a brief moment so I suggest you go to the bathroom or get something to eat at this time. Think of this as a commercial break. ………………………………………………………………………………………………….Insert cry of pain here ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Censor. Very long, annoying censor. My ears, they bleed! ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………That all I got! BRING IT ON! **Niki**: Uh… KJ… I think you can stop beating yourself up now… You just forgot. No big deal. The story _will_ go on, unless you knock yourself into a coma. Then… it, well, won't. So, for the sake of the chap- **KJ**: I'm in the middle of a very important conversation! OW! Please lecture me on my homework habits later! OW! PAIN! **Niki**: O…K… The story will now continue. Film for movie strip thing breaks and returns you to the scene of Ailias and Lee whispering.

"Lee," Ailias whispered as they walked through the dense forest to continue their search for the three stolen spirit items. "How much do you know about Quinn?" Lee looked at her strangely.

"Nothing… He was just… in my class for a day, y'know, before we found those demons we were looking for."

"Yeah, but, did you even know his name then?"

"No." Ailias threw her hands up in the air.

"Well _we_ know a lot about this guy then, huh! For all we know, he could be taking us to this demon so we can watch as the world is mutilated! Or worse! Watch as the world is 'pretty-fied' just so we can be tortured by its sweetness!" Lee's eyes were really wide. Did Ailias bring booze along with her on this trip? Koenma was right to act crazy. They _did_ get drunk on just about every mission!

"Chill Nee-san, Koenma sent him with us. How bad could he be?"

"How bad could he- LEE! He put _us_ on the team. 'How _DUMB_ could he be' should be the question here! And 'Hello!' We're on this damn mission because he ain't got the intellect to properly secure the spirit vault in the first place!" Lee just about fell over from Ailias's yelling. Damn that was loud.

"OK, I get it. But, what else _can_ we do besides trust him? And, a word to the wise, you're yelling. I bet that Koenma even heard you dissing him." Blush. Oh yeah, Ailias was _soooo_ blushing. Her entire face was red, fire engine red! HOT FIRE BABY! … uh… emphasis on the redness on her face… yeah, that's all that was. Or, perhaps I ate too many sugary food products today… who knows? UH, right… anyway…

"Hey, when you two are done with your little 'pow-wow' you can join us over here and gasp." Yusuke shouted over his shoulder. Lee and Ailias stared at him for a while, then decided to see what the hell he was talking about. They stood over a crater about as big as Japan and the rest of China's population, (see last chapter) combined. Well, let's just say that each of those people could fit in here and have a decent amount of elbow room. Smoke emitted from the ginormous hole.

"What do you think caused it?" Kurama questioned.

"Maybe a few dozen missiles?" Quinn tried. Kurama shrugged.

"A possibility." Lee took one more step forward to catch a better glimpse and, WHOOPS! She slipped! She tumbled down the side of the crater, crashing into very pointy pieces of debris. Cuts and… more cuts began to decorate her body. She eventually reached the bottom and landed in a stream with a SPLASH! The water was cold too.

"LEE!" Everyone except Hiei yelled. Hiei was already down the side of the crater and on the bank of the stream. Lee leaned on the bank; her hair laying heavily over her face. She shivered as she lifted herself out of the stream. The rest of the gang reached the bottom, but Kuwabara almost fell in. Too bad…

"Lee, you OK?" Yusuke asked.

"Do… I-I look OK t-t-to you-ou?" she said threw frozen shut teeth. Her wet hair still hung over her face as she shivered uncontrollably. Ailias draped her trench coat over the drenched kitsune. She then picked her up and carried her away from the cold stream. Hiei lit a fire and Ailias sat Lee down beside it. Kurama pulled the hair away from her face and examined her closely.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes," He told her. She shot him a look.

"What!" He looked at her oddly.

"You _did_ bring an extra pair of clothes… right?" She blushed.

"Uh…" Yet another flash back:

"Lee, remember to pack another pair of clothes!" Ailias called to Lee who was lounging on the couch.

"PFFT! Puh-lease! This will take like, three hours, tops!"

End flashback. I really like flash backs. Anywho…

"You didn't huh?" Kurama concluded from her silence. "If we don't get you out of these clothes, you'll get sick!" Ailias dropped a duffel bag infront of Lee. Lee looked up at Ailias confused. Her ears twitched.

"Hm?"

"Good thing I care about you and brought some clothes for you, huh?" Ailias mocked. "Now be a good little kitsune and go change." Lee nodded and left for a brief moment. "honestly!" Ailias exclaimed, sitting down cross-legged by Kurama. "Teenagers!" Kurama chuckled.

"Yes. We teenagers are quite the handful, aren't we?"

"You got that right!" Yusuke agreed, playfully punching Kurama's shoulder. Ailias's eyes trailed over to Quinn, who was sitting silently by himself about 3 feet from the fire.

"You OK over there Quinny-boy!" Ailias called. She wasn't too concerned really. More like… suspicious. He looked over at her oddly. _Quinny-boy_! Cmon, really.

"Yeah. I'm OK! Just… sensing something!" He called back.

"Sensing something?" Kuwabara repeated. "What is that something?"

"Demons…" Kurama and Ailias stood up.

"Where!" They said at once. For the first time in this conversation, Quinn looked at them, completely frightened. He pointed to the right, where Lee had gone to change.

"I'll go," Ailias said to Kurama. "If you go, she might scream."

"Gotcha…" Kurama said, sitting down. And with that, she fled from the group.

* * *

KJ and Niki signing off! How's _that_ for a cliff hanger! Oh, yeah, I've decided to make use of the _Italics_ button. IT'S FUN! 


	4. Dowha? Huh, what happened?

Chapter 3:

KJ: Before We get started here, I was wondering, would Part 2 of Class S be considered the sequel of Part One? Just a thought! This part of the story will probably be _much_ longer than the first one though…

Niki: You think too much… Honestly, does it really matter if it's the sequel or not?

KJ: Uh… Yes?

* * *

Ailias ran through the forest to find her Imouto. Jeez, did she have to go this far into the forest to change her clothes? She stopped her charging quickly. She scanned her surroundings.

"Who's there!" She yelled. No answer. Typical. "LEE!" She called. She readied herself for an attack to pop up at any moment. She rushed farther and farther into the forest, calling for Lee at any moment she could get enough air to yell.

With Lee:

Lee pulled her baggy, red T-shirt over her head and covered her bra. She pulled up her black cargo pants, realizing the her bra and panties were still wet. Her dry clothes clung to her undergarments uncomfortably. Jeez, Ailias remembered to bring like, 5 shirts and pants but forgot to bring any bras and panties! Trying to ignore her really clingy clothes, Lee shook her head wildly, releasing any extra moisture in her hair before tying it up into a messy bun. Her left eye began to burn as water from her hair dripped into it. Guess she didn't ring her hair out enough. Closing her left eye, Lee began groping for a dry shirt to wipe her eye when she heard someone screaming her name. After she dried her eye, she packed everything back into the duffel bag and began to run for it. Who would come looking for her all the way out here?

She soon found out who was looking for her when she sensed demonic aura hanging in the air.

"AILIAS!" She called back. She dropped the duffel bag, taking out her duel swords. She licked them as they glimmered in the little sunshine that escaped the leaves of the trees.

"Ailias?" A voice cooed behind her. "Why on earth would you want _her_ to find you?" Lee's eyes widened as she turned to see a familiar face.

With The Rest of The Gang:

"Quinn," Yusuke started. "How far away are these demons?"

"Not far at all." He gasped. "One's right behind Lee!" Hiei looked up at him curiously.

"How would you know that?" Hiei questioned.

"By this time, I've memorized all of your demonic aura patterns." Kurama nodded.

"Do you think she's OK?" Kurama asked with concern.

"I sure hope she's at least dressed…" Kuwabara said, absent mindedly.

"OK, the first thing that comes to mind after, 'There is a demon behind Lee' is, 'I hope she's dressed'! For Enma's Sake!" Yusuke scolded. "But, it would be very helpful if she were dressed…" Everyone kept quiet in this awkward moment…

Back with Ailias:

Ailias stopped her charge once more as she heard Lee's voice calling for her, then a shriek of pain following.

"LEE!" Ailias called back. "I'm coming imouto! HOLD ON!" She ran as fast as her demon legs would let her go, which was pretty fast. She dodged tree after tree, until one tree had a really big trunk that Ailias didn't realize the size of until she crashed into it. She backed up after her crash and ripped the tree to shreds, a satisfying 'thwump' following. Nobody, or thing, keeps Ailias from her imouto. That was one lesson the tree had yet to learn, and now, it paid for it's mistake with death. An evil grin appeared over Ailias's face. Now, she would take the rest of the anger out on who ever made Lee scream. Death would be the least of their worries.

With Lee and A Familiar Face:

"Quinn!" She shrieked.

"Yes?" He asked. "What? Did I fool you?"

"You have a demonic aura…"

"Yes, I do. I'm very capable of masking my aura, just as Hiei can."

"What are you doing?"

"What's it seem like I'm doing?" Lee readied her swords. "Oh, are you going to attack me now? That's laughable." He threw his head back in mock laughter. "Y'know, it's not that funny. Not funny at all." Lee backed up a bit, but showed no signs of getting off her guard.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you going to keep asking that?" She glared.

"Koenma really _is_ an idiot!"

"Did you doubt that?" Lee charged at him, slicing his arm off when he tried to block her. At least, that's what she thought she did. His arm was still fully intact.

"Wha?" Quinn grabbed her arms, ripping the swords from her hands and breaking them. Lee charged at him again, using her claws. He grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her as a shriek of pain escaped her lips. He threw her on the ground. With nothing else to attack with, as her arms were probably broken, she tried to run, but tripped over a root. He grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her against a tree. She hissed at him.

"Don't you dare try to fight me wench!" He yelled at her as she squirmed. He held her by the shoulders against the tree.

"HEL-" He cut her off by covering up her mouth with his. He tied her around the tree and pulled away from her. He covered her mouth with his hand for the moment. He found the duffel bag filled with clothes and opened up the zipper compartment. He grabbed the first piece of clothing that he got his hands on, and stuffed it into her mouth. Ug… so _that's_ where Ailias put the underwear… He took the blades of her broken swords and thrusted them into the tree right beside her head. The blades cut into his hands so his blood fell onto Lee's hair.

Back With The Guys:

"Do you think Ailias found her?" Kurama asked Quinn. Confusing? Well, this'll all make sense at the end of the chapter, so bear with me! Quinn shook his head, answering no to Kurama's question.

"She's still a while away from Lee… but…"

"But? But what?" Yusuke questioned.

"Someone else found her…"

"Ailias? Lee?"

"Lee…" He stood up quickly. "She needs help!"

"With?" Hiei questioned. "Just one demon? A horde of demons? She's capable of protecting herself you know."

"This is worse than any old demon." Quinn corrected Hiei.

"Really? A Young demon?" Kuwabara joined in.

"This is no joke. This demon transforms into a person that you barely trust, just barely. But, you want to trust them. Then he does what he wants with you."

"Who'd he turn into?" Yusuke asked him.

"I don't know! I can only sense auras. I can't tell what someone's doing!" He took off in the direction where he sensed the auras, the rest of the gang following his lead.

TO AILIAS:

"LEE!" Ailias yelled for the tenth time in the past minute. Her voice was hoarse from yelling. She'd run into at least fifteen demons here, making it harder and harder to find Lee. In the battles, she kept forgetting which way she'd come, and which way she was headed. She leaped above the trees, trying to get a better view. "LEE! ANSWER ME!" She fell to the forest floor. "ANSWER ME! LEE!" Yet another demon charged at her. She sliced through it's torso like it was cottage cheese. (Yick! I hate that stuff!) She leaped into the air once more, only to be greeted with many more demons when she landed. She sliced through them, one by one.

"Git. Out. Of. My. Way!" She yelled.

Lee and… Quinn:

Tears streamed Lee's face as Quinn dragged a blade across her chest. But those tears quickly turned to screams as he lit a match on her cuts. He grabbed her jaw, making her look at him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with a smile. "And you trusted me?" She glared at him. "Oh, glaring are we? Well, we can't have that," He stabbed her in the stomach, making her eyes close tightly. "Can we?" He walked away, leaving the blade in her abdomen. Trying to ignore the pain coursing through her body, Lee bit at the rope tying her down. Quinn shot the hilt of her duel swords at her, one hitting her hand, making it bleed.

"Can't have you escaping either." She finally was able to get the cloth out of her mouth so she could tell him off.

"You're not Quinn!" She yelled. "WHO ARE YOU!" He walked over to her slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He grabbed her jaw once more. "I'm your exterminator."

KJ and Niki signing off! I'm terrible. I love making cliff hangers though! But, hey, do you get it now? That guy…? Uh… never mind. You'll find out next chapter.


	5. The Torture Continues

Crashed is once again present! Ah, shit man! Uh, ya'll, read. Me? I gotta piss real bad!

* * *

Chapter 5

Lee glared at Quinn even more.

"Glaring at me is only going to get you into trouble Lee," He said, still holding on to her jaw. She slid the underwear he had stuffed into her mouth earlier under a pile of leaves. He didn't notice. "I consider glaring as a form of rebellion, and rebelling is something I wouldn't do." He looked down. "Now where is that cloth?" It was no where to be found.

"I loathe you," she said heatedly.

"Well, you're not here to like me, you're here to die."

"Fat chance." He grabbed the hilt of one of her swords and hit her across the face with it. The blade graced her face. He slowly pulled across her face, digging it deeper and deeper into her skin every second. She winced.

With Ailias:

The scent of Lee's blood filled the air. Ailias grew more and more anxious as the scent grew stronger and stronger. She stopped abruptly as the stench of the blood was growing unbearably. Ailias leaned her self against a tree and threw up with thoughts of someone she cared about spilling so much blood. Tears streaked her face. Frightened by the thoughts she was having, Ailias set off again to find Lee.

She hopped from tree to tree. She had to stop again and to vomit a little more. She pictured Lee's mutilated body by a tree, or a blood red river with Lee floating down it, or seeing her head hanging on a tree limb. She tried to shake these visions from her head. She jumped up into the trees once again, until the scent was the strongest, where she saw two figures. She landed down behind a tree near the two.

"Get off!" One voice said. Lee's voice. Ailias sighed in relief. Lee was still alive. So who's the jerk off with her? Ailias took another look. Some guy… let's see, purple vest? Dark brown hair… Quinn? But, Quinn was back there. And, he had a demonic aura! HOW COULD THAT BE QUINN!

"Quiet you!" Quinn? said. It… sounded like Quinn, but how? Ailias watched him grab the other hilt of Lee's swords. He looked around as if he sensed something. He turned around to Lee for a brief moment. That was Ailias's time to strike. She leapt forward, slashing the man's back. He let out a small, yet audible scream. Ailias landed next to Lee and began to untie her.

"What took you so long?" Lee asked her Nee-san.

"My lunch didn't agree with me."

"And my orders are to kill you," Quinn said. His usually soft, amber eyes glowed red. "I don't agree with you taking my job. You may have her when I'm done Ailias." Claws grew out of his hands, three inches long! Fangs grew from his canines. His height grew by about two feet. His hair grew longer and turned a soft gray. "But then, I'll have to kill you," He said with a much deeper voice. "There is one more person I have to kill besides you two, but he's coming right to me, as you did." He laughed.

"I'll kill you!" Ailias yelled. She charged at him. Yes, death would be the least of his worries.

With The Guys… and Kuwabara:

Kurama, in his Youko form, ran swiftly through the trees at his constant, 300 mph speed. Hiei appeared and disappeared intermittently. He stopped and stood on a tree limb, scouting out the forest, then he started up again. Yusuke and Quinn ran at about the same rate. They were both very fast for humans, but still lagged behind the two full demons. (Yeah, I know, Yusuke's half demon.) Kuwabara had stopped many times to catch his breath, leaving him still meters away from the crater. Eventually, Hiei and Youko slowed their charge. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air. Lee's blood. They allowed Yusuke and Quinn to catch up. None of them panted.

"You were right Quinn," Youko started in his unsettlingly calm voice. "Lee is in trouble. Enough trouble to leave her bleeding." He smirked. "Who ever did this is probably dead though." Without another word, they all started to run again, until they reached a clearing with three figures in it. One figure was leaning against a tree. Lee. She couldn't hold herself up on her own because of the blade still protruded in her abdomen. She'd have pulled it out if her arms were usable. The other two figures fought. Ailias and some hideous figure. Quinn gasped. He ran into the clearing and yelled.

"Ramous!" Quinn yelled. Ailias and Ramous? stopped fighting.

"And here he is," Ramous said. Quinn walked over to Lee.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered in her head. Lee hesitated, but nodded. Quinn pushed on her shoulder with one hand and the other wrapped around the blade. With one quick pull, the blade was out of Lee and cut Quinn's hand. Lee panted heavily. She doubled over, forcing Quinn to catch her. Quinn dropped the blade so he was able to lay Lee down. Ramous quickly ran over to Quinn and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him into the air. Hiei unsheathed his sword and Ailias and Youko readied their claws. Yusuke powered up his Reigun.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ramous said, chuckling. "Unless you wish to kill the boy." He dug his claws into Quinn's neck. Quinn's eye didn't even twitch. He just stared at the tree limb ing front of him. Then he looked to the group. He nodded with their nods as a response. Quickly, he brought his arms up and grabbed the tree limb. He flipped over it, Ramous's claws ripping his neck. Everyone then attacked at once. Ramous fell over dead, no sound escaping his lips. Qu8inn dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. Hiei went over to Ramous's still body and began searching him for who knows what. Ailias found her way to Lee's limp body. She held the kitsune close to her body. Tears escaped from Ailias's eyes. Youko stared at Quinn. He didn't look as if he'd stay conscious for very long.

"Mission's over," Came Hiei's unemotional voice. He held out the three spirit items. "The punishment for his crimes, death." Yusuke jumped in the air.

"YEE-HAW!" He exclaimed. "Wait a minute, where's Kuwabara?"

With Kuwabara:

"OY! I gotta sit down…" Said Kuwabara. He sat down at a near by tree. The crater was still in sight…

KJ and Niki signing off! Next chapter will be kinda sad…cries softlyENJOY!


	6. Greif Therapy Sessions On Mon

Chapter 6:

The gang somehow migrated back to the crater, catching Kuwabara up and dragging him back after claiming to have had a burst of energy. He said the he could run ten miles at least. That, I doubt. Lee sat at the campfire as Ailias re-dressed her. Once in clean, dry clothes, Lee tried to stand, but Kurama wouldn't allow it.

"One: You're injured. Two: We need to bandage those wounds up." Lee looked of into space oddly. Shouldn't they have bandaged her up when she _didn't_ have clean clothes on? Didn't people think?

Quinn struggled to stay with the living. His vision blurred many times. Of course, he wouldn't trouble anyone with knowing that he was woozy or wasn't able to see straight. But, of course, someone knew better.

"You OK Quinn?"

"Yes Kazuma… I'm fine." Kuwabara looked at him like he didn't believe the story.

"Uh, huh, sure you are."

"No, really! I'm fine." Quinn shot him a smile. Kuwabara walked over to Quinn, grabbing the collar of his vest.

"You can't be. Not from your throat being torn open." Quinn shook Kuwabara off. He stood up and backed up away from the orange haired, Elvis impersonator.

"I-I'm fine!" He smiled nervously, shaking his hands.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled over his shoulder after watching Lee squirm around. "What cha doing to Quinn!"

"He says he's fine Kuwabaka," Hiei answered for him. "If he's not, oh well. It's just bitchin for him." Quinn blinked with wide eyes at Hiei's remark. Pleasant… Well, any way, Hiei was helping Quinn, sorta… in his own demented sorta way… Lee, with more clean clothes and many bandages, stood up and walked over to Quinn and Kuwabara.

"If he wasn't OK…" she started. She slung her good arm around Quinn's shoulders. "He'd say so." She got up in his grill, glaring. "_Right_?" Quinn nodded nervously. "Good!" She said with a bubbly, high pitched voice.

"That's sweet and all, but, LEE!" Ailias yelled. "Who told you we were done!" Lee removed her arm from around Quinn.

"Uh… Kurama…" Ailias glared at the ground, then walked away in fury. She was _not_ going to kill her boyfriend. Nope, she won't kill her love… Yet…

"I said we were done bandaging you up. I said nothing about you standing," Kurama rebutted. Inside Ailias's head, she was cheering. "Get over here now, Lee." Lee pouted, then ran in the opposite direction at high powered speed. Ailias turned red.

"ARG! I'll kill her!" Ailias said, ready to charge at any moment. Kurama and Hiei laughed. Yes. Hiei too. Creepy. "What's so funny!" She almost screamed.

"Ha… she's just like you…" Kurama said, still half laughing. Hiei stopped abruptly.

"Too much like you." Hiei agreed.

"What do you mean?" Ailias questioned.

"After that time we had to dress up for that damn ball, and you got beat up, remember?" Hiei started his lecture. "Kurama told you not to stand over and over, so many times, he had to sit on you at one point. Then he used that plant constrictor if his to keep you still. He left for 5 minutes to check on Yusuke who also got beat up during that stake out he and Kuwabara were doing. You stood up, laughed about it, and said, 'Heh, fox boy won't know…' Then the next thing anyone hears with in 3 years of that time was Kurama yelling at you."

"Kurama yells?" Quinn asked.

"You remembered my exact words?" Ailias questioned. Hiei's head drooped.

"You're impossible onna!" Hiei insulted.

"Yes, I am! NOW! I will get that little kitsune and talk some needed sense into her!" And with that, Ailias was off.

"Translation:" Yusuke stared. " 'I'm gonna beat the shit out of her'." Quinn let himself laugh a bit. He stopped though. His head felt woozy. He slowly fell into unconsciousness.

After Quinn Passed Out and Ailias Got Lee Back:

"Hey Quinny-boy!" Ailias called. Quinn opened his eyes and turned in her direction. "When you're done napping, you wanna eat?" He nodded. He stood up and began to walked, but his legs felt like lead. Lee sat at the fire with some more bandages and a few more bruises. Nice.

"Sorry. I must have…"

"Must have what?" Yusuke said. Everyone watched in surprise as Quinn doubled over. He didn't move once.

"QUINN!" Everyone yelled in slow motion. Lee rushed over and shook him vigorously.

"Get up damn you!" Kurama hurried over to him with medical herbs. Lee let go of the limp boy.

"Cmon Quinn. Work with me here!" Kurama ordered, thinking, maybe, Quinn could hear him.

Quinn never woke up after that, and Ramous got exactly what he wanted. Quinn's death…

KJ and Niki signing off…

Any questions on how Quinn died? Well, if you've ever split your neck or something, there's a lot of blood involved. Quinn died of blood loss. In the words of Hiei, "That's just bitchin for him."

Grief therapy sessions will be held on Monday…


	7. Lee Is Obsessed

Please, please, please don't hate for last chaper! It had to happen. I'm sorry, but Quinn HAD. TO. DIE. for what needs to happen next. I'm sorry, well, unless ur like Niki who never liked the guy in the first place and is blowing up his grave with a hand granades. Srry if I spelled that wrong. Anywho, read.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Lee scanned the computer over and over again. Kurama entered the main room in the den from the bedroom. He scratched the back of his head. He stared at Lee for a few minutes, until she slammed the keyboard.

"Lee, it's 3:42…" Kurama informed her. She spun around in the chair, quickly.

"I know! DAMN IT!" She held her head in her hands. She looked as if she were about to have a break down.

"Lee," Kurama said, sitting down on the couch. "Quinn's death was very depressing for us all, but"

"Why! Why did Ramous want him dead?"

"We don't know Lee."

"There's got to be some information here!" She turned back to the computer. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lee," He thrusted her over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put. Me. DOWN." She clawed at his bare back. Did I forget to mention that he's not wearing a shirt? Betcha guys have figured out what's happened here. Hee, hee. Kurama and Ailias… slept in the same bed… It was bound to happen eventually. Kurama walked into the newly installed extra bedroom Lee has claimed as her own. Kurama comes over too much. Kurama threw her down on the bed. He sat down beside her.

"If you need more information, Quinn knew about Ramous. That's why we came to find you. He knew Ramous was there. Also, Quinn could stand pain. He was no normal human." He stood up from the bed. "Good night."

"Kurama?" He turned back to face her, the only light in the den at the time, the computer light, shining on him.

"Hm?"

"Thanks. G'night." He nodded. He walked back into the bedroom that held a sleeping Ailias. Once he was in the room, Lee snuck back over to the computer and sat down.

"Go. To. Bed. Lee."

"Rrr… Yes, sir…" She called back to Kurama.

It had been nearly a year since Quinn's death. For about a month, all of the spirit detectives investigated why Ramous wanted Quinn to die. They couldn't even find out Quinn's last name. He wasn't even listed in the school's roster. Quinn was a mystery, and so was Ramous's reasons for wanting Quinn dead. They found out just about everything they'd ever need to know about Ramous though. From his medical records down to when he stopped wetting the bed. Age 16. Depressing… The rest of the gang decided to just… give up. But not Lee. She wouldn't give up. Quinn didn't deserve death because he didn't do anything… Well, OK, he tried to blow up China… but, cmon, the guy made a mistake. Could that be it? Is that why Ramous wanted Quinn dead? No, no it couldn't be. Lee had given up on that possibility a long time ago.

The Next Day:

Hiei hopped through a portal. On the other side was the den belonging to Ailias and Lee. Today was Sunday, and they had pancakes every Sunday… Inside, Lee rapped at the keyboard again. She tapped the desk with her index finger until she came up with an idea, then when that idea had a dead end, she'd hit the desk with both fists. Hiei popped open a soda can.

"Why don't you just give up Lee?" Hiei asked her in a way that sounded as if he was telling her to 'Get off that damn thing before I behead you!'. He probably would have said that if she were in a chat room or something.

"I won't give up. There had to be a reason." She looked over the screen again.

"Of course there was a reason. But that reason could be anything. Ramous probably just sensed him coming and decided, 'What the hell'. I do that."

"That, I believe." Lee turned around in her seat. She stood up and smoothed out her PJ pants. "pancakes?" She said quietly. She walked over to the stove and began gathering the ingredients for her masterpiece: Chocolate Chip Raspberry Pancakes with Whipped Cream, or for Hiei's plate, Ice Cream. Hiei rolled his eyes, sat the can down on the table, and walked over to the computer.

_I really hate this thing._ He thought. He began typing like a computer geek at the age of 36. AKA: He was quick.

"What're you doing?" Lee questioned.

"Hn. If you must figure this out, I guess I'll help." Lee walked over to him with her mixing bowl and a spoon, stirring three times one direction and three times in the other.

"Huh?" She looked at the screen. He was looking up documents from the Dark Tournament. "The Dark Tournament? Aren't all those documents confidential?" Somehow, Hiei got into the Dark Tournament's main page.

"Not if you know the password." He smirked.

"Nice to know…" She gave him a flat look, but he didn't see it. He opened files after files until he came to a file called: Tournament of 1994. Quinn's picture was at the top of that page. Lee dropped her bowl of pancake mix. Hiei looked down at it. Picking up the bowl, Hiei walked over to the sink and rinsed it out. Lee brought over some paper towels to clean up her mess. Once it was clean, Lee walked back to the computer, Hiei following. Lee sat down in the chair and Hiei leaned on it with his elbow and his hand pressed on the desk.

"Unbelievable…" Lee's incoherent thought slipped out. "He was in the Dark Tournament…"

"He was no normal human," Hiei commented. She scrolled down the page to find the team rosters. Quinn Mackintosh was on Team Lithowaynian. They won the Dark Tournament in 1994. All champions are supposed to return the next year for the Tournament. If anyone was killed, they'd have to be replaced. Quinn was the only survivor from his team, and he did not return the next year. He was a wanted criminal on the demon plane. Refusing the Tournament's proposal was a criminal offense, only if you're human though. A lot of money was on his head.

"That must be why Ramous wanted to kill Quinn…" Lee suggested. But Hiei read further.

"That could be part of it… but I think it's because of this." He pointed to the screen. "They were having Battle Royal in the last battle of that Tournament. Only two people survived. Quinn, of course, and Ramous. Apparently, Ramous promised to finish what his team started."

"He killed the last remaining person on that team."

"Who thought of this?" Kurama asked behind Lee and Hiei. Lee jumped at the sound of Kurama's voice, while Hiei just glanced at the red-headed man. "I take it Hiei did."

Lee caught her breathe. Patting her heart, she said, "Yes. He did."  
"Something on our minds."

"Huh?"

"We've been summoned to attend the Dark Tournament once again," Hiei told her.

"_You_?" The guys nodded. Hiei walked away from the computer desk.

"We need a fifth member." Ailias walked into the room, stretching. Kurama looked at her and decided to tell more.

"Yusuke suggested," He started. "You two. We are allowed to have six members in case we need an alternate."

"Us two for what?" Ailias asked, yawning. Kurama sat down on the couch.

"The Dark Tournament. We need a fifth member at least."

"Dark Tournament?"  
"Yes Nee-san…"

"You guys been summoned?" They nodded. "Who're the other two?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara," Hiei told her.

"Ah, the whole gang you want then?" She grabbed a soda can from the fridge. "Sure. I'll do it. And when we win, we can wish that we knew why Ramous wanted to kill Quinn."

"Actually Nee-san… We already figured that out…"

"Really? When?"

"A few minutes ago… Here." Ailias read the computer screen.

"THAT'S HORRIBLE! He died because someone wanted revenge! Damn it!" Ailias crushed her can. Apparently, she's forgotten that she killed one fourth of the world's population out of revenge… "Well, lets use that wish to get back Quinn!"

KJ and Niki signing off! How's that? HUH? Can't-hear-you! Too-fuzzy. Leave-review-please. Get-back-soon-as-fuzziness- clears. (Static) BTW: They girls didn't know the guys were in da tournament because around the time the tournament started up, they'd go on a vacation. Just letting you know. (More Static)


	8. BEHOLD! DA DARK TOURNY!

Here. I give you... The Dark Tournament... This will NOT be what you'd expect so... expect nothing...

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Hello Blood thirsty audience!" Koto, the Dark Tournament referee yelled into her mic. She stood on a huge, round stage. Many teams of five or six stood around the stage. Team Urameshi stood in the center with Koto. "Please welcome back your Champions from last year!" A few demons applauded, but basically, there was silence. One demon yelled, 'Boo' but he was beheaded by the person sitting next to him. Nice.

"Four of the original five are back: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, and Kurama! I have no idea what his last name is! " Juri, the other referee said into her mic.

"How the hell did she figure out _my_ last name!" Hiei questioned.

"You don't want to know!" Koto said in her usual, cheery voice. "But, in place of the masked fighter, AKA Genkai, there are two others! Please welcome Ailias and Lee! Ailias is the taller one, and the vertically challenged one, though she is not as vertically challenged as Hiei, is Lee!"

"Don't you shut up?" Ailias asked the referees.

"No, they don't." Kurama told her.

"Genkai was on the team?" Lee asked Hiei.

"Yes, she was. Then she died." Ailias and Lee stared blankly at the team.

"But then Koenma brought her back!" Kuwabara said. Ailias snapped out of her trance, but Lee still stared blankly.

"NOW!" The referees said at once, "Let's get this party started! First up, Team Urameshi verses Team Helena!" Team Helena stepped onto the stage. There were four males and one female. No need to guess who the captain was. "Decide the terms for your battle!"

"Well," The team captain said. "Shall we have one on one battles? Five of them. Or we can have six and one of our people fight twice."

"We'll have five, we just have to decide who the alternates are." Yusuke told her. The group huddled around.

"How should we decided it this time?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kurama suggested.

"Oh, no. You two tricked me last time with that, you aren't fooling me again!" Hiei assured. Kurama and Kuwabara smirked.

"Rock, paper, scissors it is!" Yusuke said. Hiei's head drooped. "Hey, you said you've played it before! You still remember, right?" Hiei nodded. "Good, you two know?"

"Well, duh!" Lee and Ailias said at once. Everyone threw their hands in the middle.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They all said. All of them chose rock except Kuwabara. He chose scissors.

"Well, that was quick!" Lee said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Helena team captain said impatiently.

"Well, Kuwabara just lost at rock, paper, scissors, so…. Everyone else will be fighting." Yusuke informed her. She nodded. "Now, we just have to decide who goes first…" The other team did some sweat droplets.

"Now how do we decide it?" Ailias asked. "Hm. Should we beat the crap out of each other and who ever is left standing fights?"

"That kinda defeats the purpose of the other team being here…" Kurama said.

"Yeah, it does… Hm…" Lee scribbled on some paper. She laid the pieces of paper on the ground, face down.

"Yusuke, pick a slip." She commanded. He did. It read, Kurama.

"Kurama, you're up," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded. Everyone got off the stage until there were two people left. Kurama, and some dude by the name of Slither.

"Ready?" Koto asked the competitors. They nodded. "BEGIN!" and so they did. Kurama unleashed his Rose Whip. He quickly flipped behind Slither and hit him in the back with the whip. Slither fell over.

"That all you got?" He asked, getting up. "I read all about you guys, with exception of the females over there. Actually, the tall one's kinda cute."

Ailias scoffed. "NO HE DID NOT!"

"Take your eyes away from her." Kurama warned Slither.

"Oh don't worry, I'm more interested in you, and the color of your blood!" He disappeared, then reappeared infront of Kurama. Kurama wrapped his whip around the demon's arm and pulled hard. Blood splattered out from his arm. "Aw, cmon. Transform into Youko. Make this fun for me." Kurama lifted an eyebrow. He began to swing around his whip. "This is boring…" Kurama stopped swinging. His hair suddenly changed from red to silver. Fox ears appeared on his head. Basically, he turned into Youko Kurama.

"Kurama!" Hiei warned. "It could be a trap." Youko glared back at Hiei.

"You worried?" He said, suddenly smiling. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"More like it!" Slither said, changing into something more gruesome than his breath. (That's pretty bad. He looked pretty bad too.) Youko lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Does making yourself ugly make you powerful? Well, then I guess they'd need to make a new class for you. How's 'beauty school' sound?"

"Oh, hilarious!" Slither said, charging at him. His claws grew a bit. He was ready to strike, but stopped dead in his tracks. A few seconds later, a red blossom extruded from his abdomen. His mouth hung down. Youko walked over to him and shut it.

"Now, it's not _that_ surprising." His hair flickered back to its usual red. He hopped down off the stage. No one gets Kurama angry, and _no one_ insults Ailias like that when he's around. _She hates being called 'cute'._ He thought.

Random Break Through Moment. 

KJ: I like orange juice.

Niki: Well bully for you.

KJ: Especially when there's no pulp…

Niki: Aren't you special?

KJ: I'm getting negative vibes…

Niki: I'd be happy if there weren't any vibes.

KJ: You OK?

Niki: NO! My father is my monkey and my monkey is brother and my brother is my mother and my mother is the son of an ape!

KJ: . … You wanna run that by me again?

Niki: Wah…

KJ: Orange juice?

Kitty: No, I'm allergic. What up?

KJ: Niki has monkey issues. I think it's best to let her be…

Niki at a far away distance, though she is still audible: And that ape, was ME!

Kitty: I see… RUN!

Niki: May the blue bird of happiness fly up your nose!

Kitty: That's my line!

Niki: I had a seizure!

KJ: HEY! Don't you dare start telling a story that starts and ends with having a seizure! That's ALL me!

Niki: Then who am I!

KJ and Kitty together: QUIT QUOTEING KUWABARA!

Ahem. Yes, well… BACK TO DUH STORY! Well, the rest of Team Helena was defeated just as easily. Man They SUCKED! So, the guys went back to the hotel room after chasing down Kuwabara who decided to steal every third person's soda. That is, every third person in the audience… Kurama was the one who got him. Man did Kurama look winded! Why? Dunno… he just did.

In Their Fancy Pantsy Hotel Room:

"Nice Kurama!" Lee yelled, putting her hand in the air, expecting a high five. Kurama walked right past her. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "Rude much?" Kurama collapsed on the couch. He stared at the ceiling in a daze. Ailias leaned over the couch, so Kurama could only stare at her up-side-down face.

"You OK?" The up-side-down Ailias asked.

"Tired…" He answered.

"Well, G'night then!" She said, flipping over couch. She heard a crack as she landed on the cushions. She stood up, revealing that she did indeed land on Kurama's legs. He squinted in pain. "OHMYGAWD!" She yelled. Everyone's attention was pulled towards her. "IAMSOSORRY!" He bent over to make sure his legs weren't crushed. She stroked his head. "Are they broken?"

"Doubtful," He said, kinda forcing it out. "Sprained? Bruised maybe…" Ailias glomped him.

"Sorry!"

"Can't-breath!" She let go, gasping.

"I'm so-" He placed his index finger on her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Ailias looked like she was getting ready to burst. She stood up quickly and rushed into the kitchen. She gathered what seemed to be random objects.

"Ailias? What are you doing? And, more importantly, is it gonna hurt?" Ailias rushed over to his side with clothes and little pieces of wood.

"I'll fix you up! I will! I'M SORRY BABE!" Kurama backed up little by little as she continued her rant about how she'd make him better, then. Wait. Did she say…? Did she call him…? Kurama shook his.

"Did you just call me babe?" Ailias gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Kurama sighed. This was gonna take awhile…

KJ and Niki signing off! Hee, enjoy the… STUFF! The… uh… what's the word I'm looking for? AH! Hell with it, his name was Steve. Sorry, couldn't help it. Blooper from the Ruroni Kenshin DVDs… heh… anywho, I'll probably remember the word at like, 2… SEES YAS! Da current time is 9:38 and 21 seconds, 23, 25, 27, 28, … uh… hell with it…XD


	9. Foreshadowing?

Here. Enjoy. I can't think of n e thing else to say...

* * *

Chapter 9:

"Hey, hey," Kurama said painfully as the nurse, Enchantress, wrapped his right leg in an Ace bandage. His left leg was already wrapped. "Careful…" He leaned his head back.

"You are unfit to battle," Enchantress told him.

Everyone looked at her and said, while glaring, "No Duh." Yes, even the pained Kurama said that. He even said it the loudest.

"No. Moving." She said. She began to walk out, but spotted Lee. This could be fun… She walked over to Lee and inspected her person. Then, she pointed out the door. "Follow me."

"Why?" Lee started up her game again.

"Because I said so."

"Who said so?"

"I did."

"Did what?"

"Rrg, just follow me."

"Follow who?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Why?"

"Because you are unfit to battle."

"Who is?"

"YOU!"

"You-who?" Enchantress glared, then straightened her body really tight, chin twitching. Then she… left. "What was _that_ about?" Lee said, laughing and pointing to the door way with her thumb. Yusuke shrugged, then when back to whatever he was doing before Kurama's knees were sprained. Hiei went back to sitting on the window, and Kuwabara went back to making himself a turkey sandwich. Ailias slowly walked over to Kurama's side and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Ailias said, tears filling in her eyes. Kurama placed a hand on her head and stroked.

"It's not your fault. An old injury, that's all."

"But… I made it become an injury a-GAIN!" She said running around, trying to find who knows what. Kurama moved to stand, but some force was pushing him down. He noticed that Ailias's wails of despair had subsided.

"If you were hurt worse, I'd kick your, scrawny, teenage, ass." Ailias said darkly.

"You think I'm scrawny?" Ailias placed her head on his shoulder once more. He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it." Ailias's fist clenched. _Don't worry about it?_ How could she not? SHE JUST SPRAINED HER BOYFRIEND'S FUCKING KNEES FOR ENMA'S SAKE! She glared at him. He raised an eyebrow. Ailias stood and walked out the door.

"Nee-san! Where are you going?" Lee called.

"We have to battle Kit," Ailias called back. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and walked out the door also. Except for Kurama. He tried to reach for the remote which was placed just out of his reach on the coffee table. He kept stretching his arm until, WHOOPS! He fell off the couch. Nice.

"Uh… HEY! Anyone wanna give me some help! HELLO!" His head drooped. "Man!"

At the Arena!

"Don't you think we should have checked if Kurama needed anything?" Yusuke whispered to Ailias. Ailias glared at him. Her chin then twitched and she began her compulsive wailing. Yusuke rolled her eyes. Juri walked onto the round stage, microphone in hand. She raised her left hand in the air as her right hand came to her mouth with the mic.

"Hello again! Today Team Urameshi will fight against Team Masho!" Juri yelled into the mic with great excitement.

"Jin?" Yusuke asked. "We're up against Jin again?"

"Looks that way," Hiei reassured him.

"We beat 'em once, we can do it again!" Kuwabara said.

"Whatever…" Lee said in a way that made her seem bored. Ailias continued with the water works.

"GIVE IT A REST AILIAS!" Yusuke yelled. "It's just a sprain! He'll be fine!"

"Oh," Juri continued. "It seems that Kurama from Team Urameshi is unable to battle due to sprains in both his knees. How'd he manage that Team Urameshi?"

"Ailias jumped on them," Hiei said coldly. Ailias looked at him and sobbed louder. So loud even, she sounded like she was screeching. Everyone else glared at Hiei, but he glared right back. Hiei won this glaring contest.

"It doesn't matter how his knees were sprained," Lee told Juri. "He'll be back next round, don't you worry."

"And what makes you think you're coming back next round?" The tallest of the group said. Risho.

"Trust me. I'll kill you all, if I have to, at the same time."

"Big words for such a small girl."

"Small brain for such a large man." Risho's face became very serious.

"Jin, I fight first. Against that little whelp." Jin nodded.

"Yusuke, I fight first, against this hunk of flesh without a backbone." Lee said seriously also.

"Lee," Hiei started. "You might be wise to hold your tongue sometimes." Lee hopped onto the stage and turned around to see Hiei.

"Why only sometimes?" She questioned with a tad bit of amusement submersing from her voice.

"Because, I find it amusing when your mouth should get you into trouble. When it does, it's just annoying."

"I find it amusing that you find my sarcastic mouth amusing."

"I find it odd who such a tiny thing can have such a large mouth," Risho commented.

"Find it odd all you want if you can find it at all."

"What?" She truly enjoyed his confusion.

"BEGIN!" Juri called into her mic, then sidestepped out of the way when Risho charged for Lee, his anger truly blocking his common sense paths to the brain. If that doesn't make any sense, here it is in simplest form: He. Lost. Control. Anywho, Risho charged at her, but she was nowhere to be found. He stopped quickly. Lee appeared above him. She unsheathed her duel swords and ran the blades across Risho's back in the X formation the YYH gang was so familiar with. Risho spun around and kicked Lee hard in the face, sending her out of the ring and smacking her against the walls of the arena.

"Maybe that'll teach your smart mouth a lesson," Risho commented. Lee kneeled, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe not," She said. She suddenly appeared on the stage. "This just might be fun after all."

"I'll teach you!"

"Too slow!" She yelled. She charged him just as he charged her.

"This won't be good," Hiei said, watching from the sidelines.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked.

"With Lee's momentum, and Risho's mass, they'll collide and be sent backwards. They'll both be knocked out."

"Yup. That's not good." Lee and Risho charged and sure enough, they collided. They both flew backwards, smashing into the walls of the arena. Juri counted to ten. A draw.

In the room with Kurama:

"One potato, Two potato, Three potato, Four. Five potato, Six potato, Seven potato, more," Kurama chanted on the ground, twiddling his thumbs. A service person, dude passed by the open door. "HEY! HELP!" The service person, dude looked in the room, then left when he didn't see anyone. "ON THE FLO-uh… One potato, Two potato…"

KJ and Niki signing off! Well? Is this major Foreshadowing or what? What do _you_ think'll happen? Do you think Lee's mouth will get her into _more_ trouble? Doesn't it always? Why am I asking _you _questions? ALL OF THESE SHALL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. THEY LOST!

Hey, I just realized, being 14 ROX! I'm THAT much closer to my learner's permit. And in four years, I'll graduate and go to college some where in CA, away from the very tiny MD. Optimisim. u gotta luv it.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Seeing how both Risho and Lee have been out of the ring for more than ten counts, the battle ends in a draw!" Koto said energetically.

"Teams, please send up your next fighters!" Juri urged. Yusuke looked over to the unconscious Lee. He sighed.

"Well, who's next?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. "Kay." Well, Kuwabara's fight was over in a matter of seconds. Touya won…

"Uh…" Yusuke responded. This was _not_ going well. He gulped. "Uh… Hiei. You're up." Luckily, Hiei won his fight, but his sword had been plunged through is chest. He was out for a while. Ailias was up next. She uh… well, her fight was much longer than the rest of them, but, uh… well, I'll come right out and say it, she lost. She couldn't take it anymore, y'know, with her sorrow of spraining Kurama's knees, so she… ran away.

"Alright…" Koto and Juri both said at the same time. Their expressions: -.-; "Next is Jin verses Yusuke!" The two competitors stepped up to the stage. Yusuke needed to win this one. One more win, and Team Masho advances.

"So… here we are," Yusuke said.

"Yeah. 'Ere we are," Jin said in his Irish accent.

"Fighters, please take your positions…"

Back at the hotel room:

"…Six potato, seven potato more…" Kurama chanted. Ailias rushed through the door.

"Kurama!" Ailias called.

"Down here…" Ailias looked down, behind the coffee table.

"What the f---?" She blinked. "How'd you get down there?"

"I was trying to get the remote. A little help?" Ailias lifted Kurama off the ground and back onto the couch. She then sat down next to him, handing him the remote. "How'd the battle go?" Ailias stared at him blankly.

"Dunno."

"Dunno?"

"I left in the middle of it." Kurama did one of those anime falls. He pushed off the couch.

"Go back there and finish!" Ailias drooped her head and muttered a 'Yes, sir,' under her breath.

In the kitchen with some crazy dude:

Some guy stared at a boiling pot of water. His eye twitched wildly. He then began adding many odd thing-a-ma-hoosits to the pot. Why? Dunno. I just felt like talking about some guy who has no significance to the story.

At the Stadium:

"Fighters," Koto started. "Are you ready?" Jin and Yusuke nodded. "BEGIN!" They charged at eachother. Punches were thrown wildly, kicks were sending them flying, and some random items were throw at them, usually banging them on the top of their heads.

"No audience interference!" Juri yelled at the crowd. Ailias rushed into the stadium just as Yusuke was thrown into the wall right beside her by one of Jin's special wind moves.

"Ah! Yusuke!" She yelled. He stood up and wiped the blood off his lip. He raced back on the center stage and threw punches at Jin that were faster than lightning. Unfortunately, Jin was faster. Ailias walked over to Kuwabara, Hiei and Lee. Lee was just waking up and Hiei was unable to move since no one had enough sense to help him out and he was in too much pain to speak up. Ailias walked over to Hiei and pulled the sword out of his abdomen. His blood spilled over the ground, but he held his wound tightly as to slow his bleeding. "This doesn't look good…" Ailias mumbled.

"No it… doesn't," Hiei had a hard time saying. "We… just might… lose… this one." And before they knew it, it was over. Yusuke had been knocked unconscious, and their hopes of bringing Quinn back went out the window.

"And the winner is Jin! Team Masho advances!" Koto and Juri said at the same time. Kuwabara just about fainted. Lee stood up quickly.

"We lost!" She yelled into the air. "How could we lose!"

"Like this I suppose…" Ailias answered. Lee leaned her head on Ailias's shoulder.

"We lost…" Her eyes flowed over to Hiei, who was currently trying very hard to stand up. She walked over to him and threw his arm over her shoulder and stood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing onna!" He yelled at her.

"Oh shove it." Ailias threw Yusuke over her shoulder and walked out of the stadium. Kuwabara followed their lead.

Back at the Hotel Room x2:

"You lost!" Kurama yelled. He leaned back into the couch's cushions. He sighed. "At least we won't have to come back next year…"

"Now how are we going to bring Quinn back?" Lee asked, sulking.

"We'll think of something, Kit," Ailias reassured her. She rubbed Lee's back, but gave Kurama a worried look. How were they going to? Suddenly, Ailias's eye lit up. Kurama lifted an eyebrow. A now patched up Hiei walked into the room, Kuwabara at tow.

"Is Urameshi still out?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded. Now, everyone in the room was staring at Ailias oddly.

"Onna, what are you thinking?" Hiei questioned her. Ailias jumped up, her index finger pointing in the air.

"THE FORLORN HOPE!" She yelled.

"What about it?"

"AILIAS! NO!" Kurama yelled, practically falling off the couch. "We can't use that!"

"Sure we can. Just get some poor sap to make the wish, and BOOM! Quinn's back!" Hiei smacked his forehead.

"One, Koenma wouldn't let us do that, Two, a life for a life is hardly logical, and Three, the Forlorn Hope only grants the wish that one truly wants, not because some people on the street asked them to. The mirror was _designed_ like that," Hiei informed her.

"What then?" Ailias asked, plopping down on the couch next to Kurama. No one spoke up.

KJ and Niki signing off! Oh-hoho! What do we have here? A turn of events? MUWAHAHA! I am truly evil, am I not? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WORMS! J/K but all playfulness aside, PLEASE REVIEW! PRESS DAT BUTTON! _Press it…_No knew chappie until I get … 5 reviews. That'll do. Yes. I start to demand. . Stare. I stare at you. I stare until you review. DO IT.


	11. AH! Spider!

Y'kno, I decided that demanding is rude... so, to make up for my rudeness, here, another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11:

"Nee-san!" Lee screamed from inside her room. Ailias ran in with her ever so famous apron that read, 'Kiss The Cook and Have Your Head Removed,' along with a spatula.

"What's wrong!" She noticed Lee jumping up and down on the bed, tears streaking her face.

"SPIDER!"

"What, where!" A tinge of fear lurking in her voice. Lee pointed down to it. IT. WAS. HUGE. Not a moment later, Ailias was up on Lee's bed screaming for Kurama. The red head rushed into the room.

"What is it!" He asked forcefully, almost yelling out of concern.

"SPIDER!" the girls squealed in unison. Kurama gave the girls a flat look before stomping on it. "EW!" They yelled again as they saw the huge spider's legs go flat and a yellow-green goo splatter everywhere from it. Kurama slowly walked away. Ailias jumped down from the bed and clung on to his arm.

"Thank you!" She said. "you are my knight in shining armor!"

"Why didn't you just hit it?" Ailias gave him a puppy dog pout.

"What if it moved?"

"That's why you hit it. Then it doesn't move." A scream came from Lee's room. She rushed out and hid behind Ailias, clinging to her Nee-san's apron.

"What's wrong now, Lee?" asked Ailias.

"It's leg twitched…" Kurama sighed and got a broom to get rid of the twitching spider leg… and the other parts of it that weren't twitching. Ailias walked back over to what ever she was cooking, and once Kurama was done cleaning up, he went back to tasting it. Mm-mm good… what ever it was. Lee walked over to the couch and laid on it awkwardly. Her head was upside down on a pillow, her legs were touching the ground at the side of the couch, and her back was lying on the arm rest.

"I'm bored…" She explained.

"Get ready for dinner then," Kurama suggested.

"Yes, Kurama seems to be enjoying it," Ailias replied heatedly. Kurama just smiled and pecked Ailias's lips.

"Well, you're a good cook."

"Thanks, you can thank those who work at Hamburger Helper."

"You two are making me sick," commented Lee.

"So you _won't_ be eating then?" Kurama asked her.

"Why would you suggest such a thing? Don't you know if the world were on fire I'd eat before I ever went to see the beautiful destruction?" Ailias just lifted an eyebrow, staring at her imouto.

"Well, come and get it…" Ailias said. She set out three bowls at the table and poured her concoction into them. Lee hopped into a chair, separated her chop sticks and dug in before spitting it out.

"What the hell is THIS!"

"Mm… the recipe on the back of this box…" Ailias held up the hamburger helper box. Lee snatched the box out of her Nee-san's hands and read the recipe. Her eyes floated up to Ailias's face. Then she and Kurama exchanged looks. She saw he was about ready to barf. Of course, he was too polite to say she was making dog food. Literally, the recipe was for dog food.

"Nee-san, take a bite of it…" Ailias blinked at Lee but took a bite before coughing it up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I MAKE!"

"Dog food…" Lee and Kurama replied at once. Ailias looked at Kurama.

"But you said it was good…"

"Yes, for dog food…" Ailias collected the bowls and threw the dog food outside for the wolves to eat. They'd probably have a field day tonight. Ailias sulked over to the sink and began washing the dishes, then she removed her apron and slowly turned around. Kurama and Lee felt a hint of guilt in their consciousness. Ailias looked up to them with a depressed expression.

"SO WHO WANTS PIZZA!" She said with a huge smile. The shock of her happy voice made Lee and Kurama fall out of their seats.

"Uh… pizza would be lovely…" Kurama said, sweating. Lee blinked. She then shot her hands in the air and a huge smile came over her face.

"WOO HOO! PIZZA!" She yelled gleefully.

At Koenma's office:

"What pacifier-breath?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"Stop calling me that Yusuke! Well, someone would like to talk to you."

"Who?" Suddenly a green smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared, an old woman stood before him.

"I would, boy," The woman said in a raspy voice. "I heard you wish to resurrect someone."

"Uh… y-yes… but, isn't this something _Koenma_ should be handling?"

"Actually, Yusuke, I can't resurrect anyone. The woman here is a witch from a magical realm. She _can_ resurrect someone. She hones the power to."

"Uh… OK?"

"Yes, boy, I can resurrect anyone you want, but for a price."

"And what would that price be, hag?" He asked her. "My leg and an ear lobe?"

"Not quite…"

At the Pizza Parlor:

"I WANT BACON!" Lee yelled as they entered.

"PEPPERONI ALL THE WAY!" Ailias said, stretching her arms out. With a swish of her white hair, Ailias turned to see a pondering Kurama. "What's it gonna be?"

"I think I'll go with… the… anchovies."

"ANCHOVIES!" The girls yelled very, very loudly.

"I'm always up for a new experience."

"With food or in general?" Lee asked, up in his grill.

"Just… food."

"GOOD ANSWER!" Lee yelled, pulling up her multi-colored hair into a pony tail. Some guy in line walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. Lee turned to see a very tall, dark haired man with dark eyes accompanied with dark eyeliner, something she herself would never use on a daily basis. His hair was spiked into a Mohawk with the tips dyed green. He had a safety pin in his nose… and ears… and eye brows. Lee didn't doubt there would be others, but she didn't quite want to think about it. He wore dark clothing as well. Easy to say, he was a Goth.

"Uh… yes?" She said weakly. Although she was demon, this man was _much_ bigger than her, and very intimidating.

"That natural?" He asked softly.

"Is what natural?"

"Your hair… those ears… and tail? And those claws?" Lee's eyes went straight to purple dots. She forgot to go into human form again… She looked at Ailias who was tapping her foot. No tail in sight. And she wore a hat to cover her ears. Lee had to think of something.

"NATURAL! HA! Of course not! I just came back from a play! In fact, I think I'll go take off my costume now!" She yelled. She then scrambled into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sat down on the toilet seat and began meditating. Soon, her hair was jet black, her ears and tail had disappeared, and the dot formation around her left eye faded. She jumped up from the toilet and rushed back to Ailias and Kurama.

"Nice going…" Ailias commented. "Now they want to see a part of the play."

"You're kidding…" Lee scanned the faces in the crowd that had just surrounded her. "Ah… OK…" Good thing she was good at improv. "Ahem…" She said, pretending to get into character. _Just act like the maniac you know you are!_ She told herself. Lee crouched down on the ground, looking as if she were stalking someone. "I see you…" She said hoarsely. "And you _won't_ be getting away… People say I'm crazy, but OH the mayhem, the horrors that lurk these streets… BEWARE!" She yelled, standing to her feet, "FOR CRIMINALS ARE OUT! Murderers… arsons… people who toy with _death_ and the dearly departed…AWAY I GO! For I am… Cat Woman…" She regained her posture and stared at the faces again. "Ta-da?" Only one person clapped, Kurama. He had a nervous grin on his face. Ailias stared at her imouto with her back hunched, eyes like: OO and her jaw dropping to touch the ground. The crowd went back into the single file line they had been in before. "Hm, no one appreciates art…"

"I think we need to find a new pizza place…" Before Lee, Ailias, and Kurama could leave, Yusuke ran in.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled. Suddenly, he was tackled by all three of them and rushed out the door. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" He yelled at them once they were in the parking lot.

"We didn't need anymore attention brought to ourselves…" Kurama informed him.

"Huh?"

"You don't wanna know…" said Lee. Yusuke shrugged.

"But I've got GREAT news!"

"Oh, really? Kuwabara fell off a cliff?" Ailias asked.

"Um… no… WE CAN BRING BACK QUINN!"

KJ and Niki signing off! DOO-DOO-DOO! I actually got writer block! Then… I wrote this! MY VISION FOR THIS STORY HAS RETURNED! Ahem… review. Purty Plz?


	12. Road Trip

I KNOW! I KNOW! I suck ass...

* * *

Chapter 13:

"I want to go somewhere…" Ailias said groggily as she and Lee sat on the top of their den, waiting for the sun to rise.

"Where?"

"Haven't you been listening? _Somewhere_."

"And where would that somewhere be?"

"_Anywhere_. I just need… to go…"

"Thinking you might as well do it while Kurama's gone?" Ailias nodded. He'd been gone for about 2 days now. Strange, they hadn't been as spontaneous as they used to be ever since Kurama started living with them. They settled. "When?"

"…"

"Ailias?"

"Now."

"_What!_"

"Now, c'mon. Pack your things. We're going." Ailias jumped off the den and walked inside as Lee scrambled down.

"What'd you mean, _now_?"

"Gawd, do you have hearing problems? Now, c'mon. We should have left ten minutes ago."

"But, ten minutes ago we were eating…"

"We're always eating. Let's _go._ We're late." Lee walked inside as Ailias threw her a duffel bag. Ailias threw a small backpack over her shoulder and smiled at Lee happily. "Pack some clothes, some tunes, random maps of Australia, and your tooth brush."

"Are we going to Australia?"

"Hell, I dunno."

"Then… why the maps?"

"Why _not_ the maps?" Lee smirked.

"Hn. Whatever." Lee walked into her bedroom and walked out a few moments later. "How are we going to get to this… place you wanna go?"

"…!"

"You haven't thought of that have you?"

"You, my imouto, have lost your spontaneous side." Lee took that as an insult.

"HAVE NOT!"

"Then come on and prove it!"

At some rich people's place:

"Look at THAT!" Ailias yelled as they opened the garage door. There were limos and jaguars and BMW's and many more expensive cars. (Are BMW's expensive?) All of them were black. Well, except for one hidden all the way in the back. That one was silver.

"Which one do we chose?" asked Lee.

"Hm… the shiny one." Ailias pointed to the silver Jeep Cherokee in the back.

"Me likey." Ailias pointed her index finger in the air, examining her claw. Then she thrusted her claw into the key hole and turned. CLICK! She hopped inside only to realize…

"We need the keys…" Lee grabbed the key ring off of the little nail in the wall near the garage door.

"Think this might have it?"

"Maybe…" Ailias grabbed a random key and pushed it into the socket and tried to turn, but no luck. The car alarm went off. "Shit."

"Double Shit…" The door to the garage from the kitchen swung open as a butler raced outside. Ailias fumbled for the next key, but dropped the ring. Lee flew down to grab the keys then jammed one into the keyhole and turned. The car engine roared and Ailias shifted the gear and stomped down on the accelerator.

"We're outta here buddy!" Ailias yelled as they sped down the road.

KJ and Niki signing off! I don't know why… but today, I'm in the mood for very short chapters… hm, I wonder why… oh well! Be prepared for an action packed adventure on this road trip of theirs! I think I'll give you a hint about their first stop… Walt Disney Tokyo… that good enough of a hint?


	13. Disney Tokyo

I got a "HOLY HELL!" YOU NOTICED I WAS GONE! smile I... uh didn't have da net... and now I do... As my Nee-san (aka: Ailias, aka: Niki) says, "No problems, no worries, no stress." I think she got it from Pirates of the Carribean though...

* * *

Chapter 14:

Ailias, at the wheel, sped down the road, passing cars and trucks even when the lines weren't dotted.

"You're going to get us killed," said Lee as she stared off into space, her head leaning against the window.

"Isn't it exciting?" Ailias asked. Lee yawned. "I guess not." Ailias looked over at Lee for a brief moment. "Hey Kit, it's 3. You shouldn't be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep last night…"

"Why not?"

"The people in the room next to us were moaning…"

"Uh…"

"I don't wanna know what they were doing." Ailias shoved Lee's shoulder.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's stuck." Ailias rolled her eyes. She spotted a green sign that said, 'Disney Tokyo: 13 miles.'

"What's Disney Tokyo?" Lee looked back at the sign.

"Dunno, but it's 13 miles away."

"Wanna check it out?"

"But we don't know what it is."

"So?"

"What if it's a Barber Shop?"

"Then I guess we're getting a hair cut."

"Whatever." Lee leaned her head back against the window and yawn again.

"Party Pooper."

At Disney Tokyo! … In the Parking Lot:

Ailias pulled up to an empty spot in the blacktop. She put the car in 'park' and pulled out the keys. The engine's roar descended. Ailias took in a deep breath before yelling, "We're here!" in Lee's ears. When the younger girl didn't stir, Ailias honked the horn.

"AH! What?" Lee asked, awaking from her slumber.

"We are here!" Lee looked around. This actually looked fun.

"We can't be. This doesn't look like a Barber Shop." Ailias playfully slapped Lee's knee.

"Get. Up." Ailias hopped out of the car, but suddenly remembered something.

"What's wrong Nee-san?" Ailias closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, looking as if she was ready to meditate. "Nee-san?" Slowly, Ailias let out her breath and transformed into a human. Well, sorta. Her hair grew shorter, (that's quite contradicting…) her tail disappeared, she shrank to be 5'10", and her claws disappeared.

"This place is swarming with ningens," came her answer.

"Oh…" Lee also took a meditative position and slowly transformed into a human. She pulled up her now much shorter black hair. Ailias did the same, although her hair remained white and blue. (Remember? She tipped it blue a while ago. If you don't remember, check out chapter 19 of Class S Part One. That was the chapter where I couldn't spell. Ring a bell?)

"Let's go!" They began walked into the park when Lee stopped. Ailias turned back to her after she realized that she was no longer beside her. "What's wrong, Kit?"

"This looks like an amusement park…" Ailias looked back at the park where they were headed.

"It does… doesn't it…" A smirk appeared of their features.

We interrupt this train of thought or whatever you may call it to bring you THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE:

OK. To understand what's about to happen here, I suggest you stop reading for right now, go onto my author's page, and read, Amusement For Demons. That is a bonus chapter for this. If you have already read it, then go on. It's not a long chapter and you don't _have_ to read it. It's just that I think this chapter would make more sense if you read that one shot first. Anywho, continue or go read that chapter. It's up to you.

Lee and Ailias walked up to the entrance when they were stopped by someone with a name tag that read, Joe. (That's my puter's name!)

"Tickets please." Lee looked up at Ailias and Ailias let out a growl.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give you your tickets…" Ailias said with a small chuckle. Then she swiped off 'Joe's' head. Lee smirked and they walked in. They gazed up at the many rides and happy things floating around. Both girls held a disgusted look on their faces.

"This seems… enjoyable…" Ailias said.

"Quite," Lee said. A Pluto costume with some poor sap inside it came up to the girls.

"Hello!" 'it' said. "I'm Pluto. Wanna give me a hug little girl?" It reached down to give Lee a hug, but she sliced his mask off.

"No, I _don't_ wanna give you a hug. But I'll gladly give you your head back after I knock it off!" The poor sap behind the mask quivered in fear.

"I'm sorry kid!" Then he ran off, screaming bloody murder. Lee put her hands on her hips and stared at the thing running further and further away.

"Humph, he's acting like _he's_ the victim here."

"You _did_ threaten him, Kit," Ailias pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't want some random stranger in a dog suit hitting on me!" Lee stuck her nose in the air. "Although… he _did_ look better with it on…" Lee walked past Ailias as the older girl stared at her. Ailias closed her eyes and shrugged, then walked off in the direction Lee had just gone.

After many repeats of what happened last time they were there (blood shed, no more lines, complete destruction, you get the idea.):

"Tired Kit?" Ailias asked as she hopped back into the car.

"I was before we got here. What d'y_ou_ think my answer is?" Lee said harshly as she also hopped into the car.

"I think teenagers are moody."

"You would be too if some kid mistaken you for his mother!"

"Not really…"

"It happened at least eight times today."

"It still wouldn't have bothered me."

"Four of them were different kids."

"And the other four?"

"That man was drunk or something…" Ailias tilted her head to the side as herleft eye twitched ever so slightly. _Man?_… O…K… She shook her head a little then shifted the gears.

"Here we go!"

KJ and Niki signing off! What do _you_ think their next trip will be? Hm? Shall I give you a hint? Here: Dou-Dou Bird. The Country's extinct national bird. Not good enough of a hint. OK… Colin Mochery. No more hints.


	14. Oh Canada

ALRIGHT! Now I have updated every chapter in Class S that I have written since my absence. You're probably thinking something like "Gone so long and you only wrote 3 chapters!" My asnwer, yes, I only wrote three chapters... after school activities are very time consuming.

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Nee-san…" Lee complained. "Why are we on this steel bird?" Lee leaned her head against the tiny, bullet proof window of the plane. She pulled back her blue leather seat as Ailias sat down in the seat next to her. Ailias carried a small glass of liquor. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it a few times before dumping it in her air sickness bag.

"Something to do, Kit."

"May I help you?" A flight attendant said. She was wearing her usual flight attendant uniform. Way too mini mini-skirt, way too low cut blazer, and that ugly hat.

"Yeah, you can help us. Can you go to the store and buy a less revealing outfit? Thanks." The attendant blinked a few times before she sheepishly tugged on her skirt to make it seem longer.

"How do you think Kurama is?" Lee asked. Ailias sighed.

"I don't know…" Ailias leaned her head on Lee's shoulder.

"Hm… We're going to need another vehicle."

The plane landed at the BWI airport in Baltimore. The two demonic girls stalked around the parking lots as if they were trying to figure out where they had parked their car. Finally, they just picked a car and drove off with it. Who knew Ailias could hot wire a car? They drove for hours, seemingly going nowhere.

"THAT'S IT NEE-SAN! PULL OVER!"

"Why?" Ailias asked as she continued to press down the accelerator.

"TOO FAST!"

"Whadda'ya mean, too fast?"

"WAAAY TOO FAST!" Lee grabbed the back of her seat and leaned back as if she were being covered in molten lava. Suddenly, the car came to a stop. Lee flew forward and almost hit the windshield.

"And _that's_ what seat belts are for." Ailias hopped out of the car and Lee patted her heart.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"Quit the theatrics, Kit, and come out. This sign says, 'Welcome to Canada'… Hm. What's a Canada?" Lee hopped out of the car and gazed at the sign before swinging her eyes back and forth.

"Isn't there a sign like this before you enter Tokyo?" Ailias nodded. "Maybe Canada's a city."

"Hm…" A wolfish grin appeared over Ailias's features. "Let's trash it." Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?"

"No." Lee blinked her lavender eyes.

"Kay." Lee hopped back into the car, slamming the car door shut.

"Do you _want_ me to be drunk?"

"No."

"Then why do you ask?" Lee blinked a few more times, then she gave Ailias a serious look.

"…" She blinked. "Dunno." She now held an oh-too comical expression on her face. Upside down U eyes, tongue sticking out, poorly drawn hands, the works. Ailias gave her a look of disgust before hopping into the drivers seat. She turned on the ignition, (she put the wires back together), and drove off.

"Are you sure _you're_ not drunk?" Ailias could be heard far off in the distance.

"Hardy, har!" Lee said back.

Ten Minutes Later:

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU FOOLISH CANADIANS!" Ailias called from atop a pile of rumble that was once a hunting shop. She leaned on a machine gun, barrel up. She had the bullets wrapped around her body and her hair was in a high pony tail. She also had Crayola Washable Paint on her face for war paint like the Natives used to wear.

"BANG!" Lee called aswell. She was kneeling next to Ailias with a rocket launcher in hand. She also had grenades in a utility belt she had taken from the shop along with ammo for her weapon. She wore grease on her face like football players in movies do to intimidate their opponents. Her hair was also up in a high pony tail. Both of their pony tails flowed through the air. They stood there for a moment with everyone staring at them as if they were gawking at some three headed toad. Their hair continued to flow in the wind.

After a while, Ailias said, "Alright, who's the wise guy with fan!" Suddenly the air stopped moving and their hair fell flat. A nerdy looking fellow with greasy black hair, hundreds of zits, and Harry Potter specs ran away screaming like a little girl who was just told the story about the Boogieman teaming up with the monster in her closet. Both Ailias and Lee sweat dropped. Lee looked down to see a small radio and some speakers right next to it. How convenient?

"Hey, Nee-san, how about some tunes for our slaughters?" Ailias stared at the tiny music maker.

"Alright." Lee grabbed some batteries also conveniently located right next to the speakers and stuffed them correctly into the radio. She then turned on the dial just as a song was beginning.

**_Poor Peter Parker was pitiful,_**

_**Couldn't have been any shyer,**_

_**Mary Jane still wouldn't notice him even if his hair was on fire,**_

Lee and Ailias jumped into the crowd of surrounding Canadians and began blowing people up.

_**But then one day he went to that science lab,**_

_**That mutated spider came down,**_

_**Oh and now Peter crawls over everyone's walls,**_

_**And he's swinging all over town.**_

As some of the pedestrians began fighting back, Ailias swung her machine gun around, smacking four of them into a wall which collapsed from the impact.

**_Oh la, la, la, lily, da,_**

_**La, la, lily, da, duh, dum.**_

_**Sling us web,**_

_**You're the Spiderman, **_

_**Sling us web tonight,**_

_**Cause we're all in the mood for a hero now,**_

_**And there's evil doers to fight.**_

Lee reloaded her gun and bit off the key, clip, thingy that you bite off the grenades and threw it. The bitten off thingy, not the grenade. Realizing her mistake too late, Lee began tossing the ticking bomb from hand to hand until it blew up in her face.

_**Now Harry the rich kid's a friend of his,**_

_**Who horns in on Mary Jane,**_

_**But to his great surprise,**_

_**It seems she prefers guys who can kiss upside down in the rain.**_

Ailias began shooting people's head off, blood splurting everywhere. Lee loaded her rocket launcher and blew up an entire building with one shot. The building collapsed on the crowd. As the pedestrians went SPLAT, their blood squirted outward like a squished bugs guts would. Quite a nasty sight really.

_**With great power comes great responsibility,**_

_**That's the catch phrase of Old Uncle Ben,**_

_**If you missed it don't worry they'll say the line,**_

_**Again and again and again.**_

Ailias and Lee put their backs together like corny action movies usually do for a dramatic effect. Then the camera circled around them until a group of the Canadians attacked them wearing ninja costumes. Enter Matrix Special Effects Here. Yes, I'm talking about the slow-mo.

**_Oh la, la, la, lily, da._**

_**La, la, lily, la, duh, dum.**_

_**Now Norman's a millionaire scientist,**_

_**Who never had time for his son,**_

_**But then something went screwy,**_

_**And before he knew he was trying to kill everyone. **_

Ailias shot her machine gun just as one of the Canadians threw a dart star at her. Both traveled at under excessive speeds. Way under. The bullet hit the dart and the dart blew up like a nova would. Then Ailias shot another bullet and it hit the ninja-costume-wearing-freak right in the chest. His body began spinning around as if he were in space.

_**And he's riding around on that glider thing,**_

_**And he's throwing that weird pumpkin bomb,**_

_**Yes he's wearing that dumb power ranger's mask,**_

_**But he's scarier without it on.**_

_**Sling us web,**_

_**You're the Spiderman,**_

_**Sling us web tonight,**_

_**Cause you're brave and you're strong and so limber now,**_

_**Where'd you come up with those tights?**_

Lee spun around in circles as she set off her rocket launcher. She blew up three of the remaining Canadians. Hint: There were only five.

_**It's a pretty sad day at the funeral,**_

_**Norman Osbourne has bitten the dust,**_

_**And I heard Harry said he wants Spiderman dead,**_

_**Ah but his buddy Pete he can trust.**_

_**AH and MJ is all hott for Peter now,**_

_**Ah but Peter he just shuts her down.**_

_**Mary Jane don't you cry you can give it a try,**_

_**Again when the sequel comes round.**_

Ailias then proceeded to shoot the crap out of the final two.

_**Sling us a web,**_

_**You're the Spiderman,**_

_**Sling us web tonight,**_

_**Cause we all sure could use us a hero now,**_

_**We think that you'll do alright.**_

Ailias blew the smoke from the barrel of her gun then threw it on the ground. Lee flipped some fly-aways from her face. Ailias looked back at her.

"Think we've tortured these people enough?" she asked. Lee looked at their destruction, blood splattered everywhere. Literally, it looked like the mayor had a field day with red paint.

"This'll have to do," she replied. Ailias shrugged.

**_And that was 'Ode to a Superhero' by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Now on to-_**

Ailias smashed the radio into a remaining wall.

"Lets go now Kit, I'm hungry."

"Kay."

KJ and Niki signing off! Hey, I noticed something… Lee's name is the ending of my name, Kimberlee. And it's weird, cause she's based off me. Oh, yeah… well, now you know where the K in KJ comes from… Hee. Next stop on their road trip? Hm… I'm thinking… Hm… I think I'll leave you in suspense! Only because I have no idea where they're going to go next, heh, heh. Yeah… So… when you find out, you'll be just as surprised as me…


	15. Hittin' London! Literally!

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! Argh! Acgk! Oh!"

"Mouto-chan. I told you not to fall down the stairs." Ailias chided as she sauntered down the stairs after Lee. Lee turned angrily on her sister.

"Ai-nee-san! That, that! That _rock_ tried to kill me!"

"Right."

The two of them walked around the streets of….dun dun dun! London! The air, the cobblestone streets, the tallest inedible clock in the world! They had come on their tour de la globo! (yahhhhh.) First stop…

"Big Ben!" Ailias smirked, looking at the clock. Lee had run off mere moments earlier in search of…supplies.

"Wahah! I bring!" Lee yelled, laughing maniacally as she ran down the street, holding a huge box.

"Alas! Time for," Ailias tugged Lee over to the ally by the clock. "Big Ben Blow-up!"

"That could be so dirty." Lee twitched. Ai smirked.

"Anyway," she sang, "let's go!"

Five minutes later…

BIG A BOOM!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mouto-chan, we gotta go!"

"Can we eat?" Lee blinked as Ailias slid under a police car.

"I want French Fries with Mayo!" Ailias pointed at a McDonald's far, far, far in the distance.

"Escargot-to throw!" Lee squealed, frog-leaping over a poor surprised citizen.

Some time later….cha.

"Why are we here, Mr. Holmes?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson." The famous sleuth turned to the doctor. "The greatest landmark of our mother Britain has been destroyed! Big Ben!"

"Do we have any leads?" Watson asked Sherlock Holmes. (Yes, they are dead, no they are not ghosts, and, duh, I know nothing about them.)

"Yes, two suspects were seem fleeing the scene shortly after the crime. We go north, Dr. Watson."

The two walked along the streets, the city an entirely different place at night. Hearing a scuffle further along the street, they rushed forward. Two men were suddenly thrown out of an alley clear across the street into a brick wall on the other side. Holmes and Watson looked in the alley, surprised to find three women.

"Thank you two so much!" One woman cried to the others. "I was so afraid he'd."

"Eh, it's okay. Want us to walk you home, or are you okay?" The taller woman asked.

"Oh, I couldn't! I'm fine!" She walked out of the alley, past Holmes and Watson, yelling, "Thank you!"

"Well, sis, I guess that we should head out." The taller said to her sister.

"But Ai-nee-san! We still gotta get dinner."

"Excuse us," Holmes said as they walked out of the alley.

"Oh, yes? You need something?" The taller asked.

"Ya betta not be hittin' on mah nee-san, freawk!" The younger twitched, climbing onto the older's shoulder.

"Oh, of course not. I just saw how you saved that young lady." Holmes held up his hands peacefully. "I was wondering if you had been here earlier. When Big Ben was blown up."

"I was nearby. Names are Ailias and Lee. You got any leads, detective?" Holmes raised an eyebrow. "Eh, ya got the get up."

"Only the direction the suspects were heading." Watson said helpfully. Lee smiled.

"Can we walk you there? There's bunch of gang dudes that have been messin' up the streets since we got here." Lee looked up at Ai. "We don't want 'em to get hurt right?" Ai looked at the two.

"I don't know, it looks like they can take care of themselves." Watson smiled.

"I don't see why not. Right, Holmes?" The detective thought for a moment before nodding.

"An escort would be greatly appreciated." Ailias and Lee smiled, turning to walk beside Holmes. "But I would like to ask you a few questions." Ai grinned lopsidedly.

"Only if you don't mind disturbin' answers."

"Of course not. Many answers are disturbing." Holmes lowered his cap and glared at the two girls. "You were in that alley with those two men and that woman."

"Yes."

"And you were able to heave them bodily from the alley." She gave a feral grin.

"Yes."

"And I want to know, what are you." Holmes turned bodily towards Ailias and Lee. They both grinned at him, bangs hiding their eyes. Suddenly, they both raised their heads, sunny grins on their faces.

"We," Lee said, "are demons. Mind you, good demons. Just a couple of vacationing buds."

"Well, then let's continue." Holmes mumbled.

Many, many hours later of futile searched for the … **hack cough grin cough** evil-doers…

"We got anything, Holmes' boy?" Ailias asked, leaning over onto Watson's shoulder.

"Yes. I have eliminated the possible and only the impossible remains. (And I have butchered one of the most famous Holmes quotes in history.) You did it!" He pointed at Ailias and Lee. Lee laughed.

"Took you long enough!" Ai held her hands behind her head and swung her hips to one side, winking.

"Ya gonna arrest me?" She laughed, dropping her arms and pointing her hand like a gun at Holmes, her face suddenly serious. "Too bad. _Bang._" Lee and Ailias leapt onto a roof and ran away, Holmes and Watson chasing them on the street.

Then…the world was in shades of blue and pink. Ailias and Lee were pink, Holmes and Watson in blue. Ailias looked back before cursing. The dramatic background music suddenly changed from action rock to…_The Pink Panther Theme_. Lee yells at the screen, "One time thing! ONE TIME!"

Ai smirked, her tail brushing against the walls and Lee, painting it all pink.

"I'm painting the wall…PINK!"

"You won't catch me! I'm the gingerbread in the buff!" Lee yelled.

"Whooooo! Oh, look at the time! Bye bai, boys!" Ailias swerved off course, turning towards the docks. Leaping onto a boat, they waved cheerfully at the two.

"Au revoir!"


End file.
